Matkakuvaus
by BlutengelHates
Summary: Avril 2012. La seconde partie de la tournée d'Imaginaerum est en pause pour quelques mois, avant que le groupe ne reprenne les routes au début de l'été. Avant ce repos mérité, Nightwish donne un dernier concert à Helsinki, capitale de leur pays natal. Lili, une jeune femme dont ses colocataires ignorent le passé, est présente lors de ce show. Elle a eu la chance inouïe de se trouv
1. Prologue

Prologi

I am the journey  
I am the destination  
I am the home  
The tale that reads you

•• Nightwish ~ Storytime••

Un bruit de feuille par dizaines en chute se fit entendre. Puis, celui du déchirement. Elle les prenait par poignées et les mettait en miettes fébrilement, le corps nerveux, les mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée, l'estomac retourné, les yeux brûlés de larmes. Elle poursuivit son manège en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle les assembla en un tas et chercha de quoi les faire partir en fumée.  
Dans ce monticule de papiers se trouvaient des photographies qui avaient également souffert de son courroux. Elle voulait tout effacer. Sa vie. Son passé. Si douloureux. Elle trouva son briquet qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de son blazer en cuir noir. Une fois en main, elle fit la moue et fut prise d'un fou rire. Faire cramer tout cela avec un simple briquet? Où avait-elle sa tête? Elle la secoua et posa l'objet sur son bureau. Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains et fut prise d'un sanglot. Elle avait tout fait pour partir loin de son passé. Le fuir plutôt. Or, il finissait par la rattraper. Comme ces photos et ces textes écrits de sa plume qui avaient survécu à tous ses voyages. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne les avait pas éliminés auparavant. Nostalgie? Faiblesse? Besoin de preuves de ses racines? Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. C'était bête. Elle était bête. Elle avait coupé ces liens depuis longtemps. Alors, à quoi bon ce cinéma? Cela la rendait malade. La tuait.  
Elle rassembla le tas d'incriminés et le glissa dans un sac plastique. Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre et fonça dans le salon, sachant que la cheminée brûlait langoureusement. Elle l'entendait clairement depuis le couloir.

- Hei! Lili? Que fais-tu?

Elle s'arrêta, interdite, comme réveillée d'une longue torpeur. Elle fixa sa colocataire, Helen. Celle-ci fit un signe en direction du sac.

- Oh! Heu... rien.

Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras, ce qui fit danser ses deux tresses blondes qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage ovale. Elle soupira.

- Arrête. Ne me dis pas de bêtises. C'est quoi?

Lili se rétracta, ce qui était visible. Helen s'approcha de la brunette et la saisit par le bras.

- Bon, ok. Je ne saurai pas. Mais ne me réponds pas "rien" quand je te demande ce que tu fais.

La jeune femme se détacha de cette étreinte vivement, apparemment angoissée et gênée, et retourna à son occupation première: jeter le contenu de son sac dans l'âtre. Sa colocataire l'observa faire, se demandant bien pourquoi la Française tenait tant à ne laisser aucune trace de son existence. Elle secoua la tête et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Elle n'aurait aucune révélation en cette soirée.

Le soir engloutit le quartier pauvre d'Helsinki. La cité universitaire Koutula, située près d'une grande forêt rue Linnoituksentie, s'agitait, la plupart des étudiants revenant chez eux après une dure journée de cours où le niveau exigeant demandé était même connu des étrangers venu s'instruire par le biais du système Erasmus. D'autres sortaient des bâtiments pour profiter des premières "douceurs" du printemps dans un bar, musical ou non, situé au coeur de la ville, à une trentaine de minutes de là. Cette agitation contrastait avec le calme suscité par la forêt d'où s'échappaient les gazoullis des oiseaux et les courses folles des plus petitq voleurs d'Helsinki. On parlait bien de là des écureuils, ces petits férus de noisettes, ayant trouvé une activité nouvelle en pillant à droite et à gauche, ce qui provoquait un vif débat chez les Finlandais dont un des principes était de ne pas tuer tout animal qu'ils ne consommaient pas pour se sustencer.

Au troisième étage d'un des bâtiments, l'ambiance était autre. Il était vingt-et-une heures, lorsque Helen et Lili mirent le couvert pour quatre, bien que cela perturbait Lili qui n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles concernant les garçons qui complétaient la colocation. Elle jetait des regards angoissés vers Helen. Cette dernière le nota assez vite, et après avoir extirpé du frigidaire deux bières, l'incita à s'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle posa les boissons alcoolisées sur la table basse qui était en verre, et se chargea de les décapsuler.

- Pourquoi n'engages-tu pas la conversation? Cela pourrait te détendre, commença-t-elle.

Lili fut parcourue d'un frisson. Voilà le sujet qu'elle redoutait le plus: elle-même. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, en vain. Helen ne la tortura pas plus.

- Anton et Johann m'ont prévenu de leur retard. Ils ne sauraient tarder là, fit-elle en jetant un oeil à sa montre.

Malgré l'ère technologique dans laquelle l'on baignait aujourd'hui, et les cellulaires intelligents, qu'on nommait "smartphones" pour nous donner un genre, qui savaient tout faire, Helen persistait à porter une montre. Comme elle le soulignait à chaque fois qu'on le lui faisait remarquer, "une montre ne tombe pas en panne. Un portable si."

Lili décida d'arrêter d'angoisser en permanence. Du moins, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Elle soupira, prit sa bière et s'appuya confortablement au dossier du canapé.  
Ce fut comme s'ils l'avaient senti. Les garçons entrèrent à cet instant, précédés d'un gros et grave "teeeeeeerve!". Ils posèrent leurs manteaux au porte-manteaux, leurs sacs par terre dans le hall et déboulèrent dans le salon. Ils embrassèrent Helen et Lili, puis s'assirent, las de leur longue journée.  
- Alors, quoi de beau, lança Anton.

C'était le plus grand des deux mâles. Ses cheveux mi-longs, impeccables et blonds foncés, suivaient automatiquement les mouvements de sa tête. Cette coupe lui allait très bien. Quelques poils se battaient en duel sur son menton. Ses yeux gris et pétillants allaient d'Helen à Lili.

- Bah...pas grand chose, répondit la blonde tout sourire. Les cours quoi.

Voyant que la brunette n'avait pas répondu, Johann se déplaça pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Sa blondeur à lui était très pâle, presque blanche. On aurait pu le croire Albinos s'il n'avait pas les yeux bleus. Plus petit et trapu que son comparse, on pourrait le comparer à un ours. D'apparence hostile mais si doux et bon.

- Et toi, Lili, demanda-t-il.

Elle se mit à rougir et à bégayer, très mal-à-l'aise. C'était toujours ainsi avec la gente masculine. Elle perdait ses moyens. Un peu plus qu'avec les personnes de son sexe. Elle avait confessé une fois à Helen qu'elle avait un peur bleue des hommes. Sans s'étendre. Ce qui avait surpris sa colocataire à l'époque.

- Heu... rien, réussit-elle à articuler de manière intelligible.

Helen lui darda un regard du type "que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure." Elle se reprit, respira un bon coup et parla:

- Je suis allée en cours ce matin. Je dois préparer un nouveau projet pour juin.  
- Ah? Et c'est quoi?  
- La réalisation d'un clip vidéo.  
- Chouette, ça!  
- Si je manque de figurants, pourrez-vous...

Elle ne put achever sa demande, plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr! Si on peut t'aider, on sera ravis!  
- Kiitos, murmura-t-elle.

Son comportement collait à son physique. Lili semblait fragile. De taille moyenne, elle était toute fine, se voûtait en permanence, ses longs cheveux noirs masquant son visage blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, et elle tentait de passer inaperçue.

- Et vous, les garçons, demanda en retour Helen. Pourquoi un tel retard?  
- Ouais... en attendant, vous avez commencé sans nous, persifla Anton, pointant du doigt les bières.  
- Si t'en veux, tu décolles tes fesses du canapé et tu vas t'en chercher une, rétorqua la blonde sans se démonter. Et puisque tu es en plein élan, n'oublie pas Joh', sinon il va gueuler lui aussi.  
- Quoi? Mais c'est pas vrai, s'exclama le concerné.  
- Beh, voyons. Je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait, sourit-elle.

Anton revint avec deux bières de plus et les décapsula. Il invita tout le monde à trinquer, le sourire mystérieux.

- Au concert de samedi, clama-t-il avec hardeur.

Les autres suivirent, sauf Lili qui l'interrogea du regard. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de sa poche un pass ainsi qu'un billet qu'il lui donna. La jeune femme les prit et les lut.

- Quoi?

Elle les fixa tous trois. Elle tremblait d'émotion.  
Vu le sourire en banane d'Helen, elle était également complice de toute cette mascarade.

"Nightwish-Hartwall Arena-Helsinki".  
Le samedi qui arrivait à 20 heures.

Lili les posa et trembla visiblement.

- Vous étiez obligés pour le pass, questionna-t-elle, tendue.  
- Oh que oui! Aller à des concerts de son groupe de musique préféré sans jamais le voir off-stage est ridicule.

Elle s'empourpra, mi-confite, mi-angoissée.  
Lili avait tout fait pour ne pas les rencontrer, ne s'étant jamais sentie capable de les voir, les approcher et leur parler.


	2. Chapter 1

Yksiluku : Se ei ole mystään kotoisin

Lili avait une méthode spécifique pour gérer les situations qui suscitaient l'angoisse. Quand elle voulait gérer évidemment.

Elle passait ses journées plongée corps et âme dans son travail, au point d'oublier qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir, se laver, dormir, s'aérer et socialiser. Les besoins primaires en somme. Elle enrayait la pyramide de Maslow à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Après cette soirée source de stress où elle avait reçu un cadeau empoisonné de la part de ses colocataires -la jeune femme ne pouvait pas passer outre l'énorme pression qu'ils lui avaient mis sur les épaules, aussi gentils fussent-ils; elle s'enferma dans sa chambre à double-tour et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. Les larmes coulèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse encore le faire. Elle pleura. En silence. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura, secouée de sanglots. Elle piétina, se marchant sur les orteils pour éprouver une douleur physique, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se tordit les mains nerveusement, secouée de sanglots. Le manège dura une bonne demi-heure. Puis, comme si de rien était, elle s'installa à son bureau et étudia tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle lut Flush de Virginia Woolf. Une biographie atypique, originale, mais remplie de sous-entendus et de critiques que Lili s'acharnait à relever. Des pages furent noircies, sans relâche, sans signe aucun de fatigue. Elle lisait page par page, annotait sur une feuille posée à côté, crayon en main prêt à frapper. Sa main devenait noire. Puis, elle passa à son étude de l'allemand. Elle savait parler cette langue, or, elle ne voulait pas perdre le niveau. Elle s'y mettait au moins une heure par jour. Se détacher de sa langue maternelle et du finnois. Fermer les yeux. Je suis allemande. Je suis née en Allemagne. Ma conscience linguistique est allemande. Je pense en allemand. Je songe en allemand. Je raisonne en allemand. Je respire en allemand. Sa gymnastique cérébrale était tout simplement impressionnante. Elle s'attarda sur les verbes irréguliers et récita les cent plus courants dans l'ordre et sans faute. Base verbale. Passé simple. Participe passé. Définition. Traduction. Ensuite, elle pensa le déroulement de sa journée. Elle se mit à frémir. Non, ce fut une mauvaise idée. Des larmes coulèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Concentre-toi. Elle laissa le sanglot glisser et traverser son corps, et s'attaqua à la rhétorique de la réalisation cinématographique. Il lui fallait visualiser son futur travail. Le penser. Le faire sien. Raisonner en tant que tel. Ne faire qu'un. Posséder et être possédé. C'était comme cela qu'on rendait l'art vivant. Donner un peu de soi, son âme, sa vie. _To give the breath of life in it_.

Lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de son labeur, il était quatre heures onze. Elle jeta son portable dans un coin de son bureau. Elle bailla et s'étira. Ce n'était pas la peine de songer à se coucher, bien que ses yeux lui picotaient et son cerveau hurlait à cause d'un manque de sommeil évident. Elle colla sa tête contre le meuble et soupira.  
- Oh mein Gott! Warum? Warum?...  
Elle laissa exploser un sanglot de plus qui s'éparpilla dans tout son corps. Puis, elle se redressa. Ne pense plus. Ne pense plus. Elle reprit son cellulaire en main et consulta sa liste de contacts: Anton, Helen, Johann, Tiana. C'était tout. Les seuls. Tania était la seule camarade promotion avec qui la jeune femme parvenait à parler. Elle n'avait gardé aucun lien de ses précédentes rencontres. Elle effaçait tout et recommençait. Ephémère. Toute sa vie l'était. La gorge nouée, elle se demanda si elle aurait la force de faire cela avec ses colocataires, comme elle l'avait fait en Angleterre, Irlande et Allemagne. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle n'en aura pas la force. Elles les aimait. Elle ne le disait pas, ne le montrait pas. Mais elle les aimait. Ne pense plus. Ne pense plus. Elle se leva et s'étira à nouveau. Elle prit son bras gauche de sa main droite et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tout bien faire craquer. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas de loup. Elle n'attendit pas que ses colocataires se réveillent pour préparer le café. Elle prit un très grand soin pour le faire, et une fois prêt, elle s'en servit une grande tasse et elle s'installa sur le canapé, plongée dans le noir.

Sept heures deux. Helen sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux dans tous les sens, l'air endormi, la chemise de nuit froissée. Elle ferma la porte derrière et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis qu'elle allait au salon pour ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle alluma la pièce, elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle vit Lili assise, le regard dans le vide.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le noir?  
La brunette haussa les épaules. Elle posa sa tasse vide depuis longtemps sur la table basse, mais resta muette. Ensuite, elle se leva, et à toutes deux, elles ouvrirent les volets des deux grandes fenêtres qui étaient de plein pied. Helen partit toquer aux portes des chambres des garçons qui trainaient dans leur lit, puis partit se réchauffer sa propre dose de café. Lili était revenue dans sa chambre prendre son paquet de cigarettes et son feu et alla à l'un des minuscules balcons pour savourer l'air matinal.

Elle aimait la ville à cette heure. Pas trop de gens. Pas trop de bruits. Il lui était arrivé de se balader en ces heures en solitaire. Elle ferma les yeux après avoir coincé une cigarette entre ses lèvres et huma le mélange de l'air frais et de la fumée blanche. Elle frissonna un peu. Bien que le printemps était arrivé, c'était simple, les Finlandais se remettaient au vélo même s'il y avait encore de la neige, le temps restait très instable. Il était souvent impossible de se fier à la météorologie. Il pouvait faire beau, froid, chaud, pleuvoir et neiger dans la même journée. La jeune femme en profita malgré tout. Il lui semblait que ce lieu était pur. Pur. Vrai.

Elle quitta ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit les garçons s'approcher d'elle. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux, le sourire en coin.  
- Oh! C'est pas juste! Retourne-toi, clama Anton.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que. Allez, retourne-toi.  
Elle s'exécuta. Elle mettait cela sur le compte du caractère typique du Finlandais moyen, or, elle n'avait pas encore compris que tout ce que ses colocataires voulaient était de lui arracher un sourire le plus simplement du monde.  
Soudain, Anton et Johann la saisirent chacun par un bras et l'invitèrent à faire une ronde. La brunette se sentit envahie de très vieux souvenirs. Il lui semblait avoir fait cela à la cour de l'école. C'était si loin! Et si irréel! Avait-elle réellement eu des moments de joie? Immédiatement, elle se remémora un de ces jeux où elle avait vite fait d'être exclue et l'on l'avait encerclée pour se moquer d'elle et lui tirer les cheveux. Elle secoua la tête. Ça ne durait jamais. Et comme pour le montrer, elle arrêta soudain le mouvement, ce qui secoua les garçons.  
- Hé bien! Ça va, Lili?  
Elle ne prononça aucun mot. Helen invita tout le monde à déguster le petit-déjeuner. A peine furent-ils tous assis qu'elle questionna la Française sur sa nuit.  
Cette dernière baissa le regard et fixa sa tasse d'un intérêt nouveau, penaude et honteuse.  
- J'ai travaillé jusqu'à quatre heures, finit-elle par répondre d'une petite voix.  
- Pourquoi, demanda Anton.  
Tous trois la connaissaient suffisamment pour la décrypter.  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est samedi qui te met dans cet état, s'exclama Johann.  
Elle se contenta d'affirmer d'un hochement de tête.  
- Se ei ole mistään kotoisin*, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Helen qui secouait la tête.  
- Je... Je sais que c'est ridicule, marmonna Lili.  
Elle tremblait. Le rouge de la honte et de la colère monta à ses joues.  
- Et bien alors! Ce n'est pas la peine... qu'est-ce que tu as à paniquer comme cela?  
Là, c'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se leva d'un bond, les fusilla du regard tous les trois et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où les larmes coulèrent.

Oui, cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne ressentait pas cette terreur atteindre chaque molécule de son corps. Oui, c'était ridicule. Des tas de gens tueraient pour être à sa place. Plein d'autres ne fermeraient pas l'oeil, excités et impatients d'être à ce jour. D'autres hurleraient, extatiques, leur amour éternel aux membres du groupe.  
Lili avait peur. Elle voulait oublier, tenir ce jour fatidique loin d'elle, fuir. Fuir.

Or, on n'échappe pas à notre destin.  
Le jour fatidique arriva trop vite à son goût, comme à chaque fois que l'on redoutait quelque chose.

Lexique:

• To give the breath of life in it:  
Littéralement, insuffler la vie à quelque chose.  
• warum: pourquoi

* se ei ole mystään kotoisin: cela n'a ni queue ni tête.

Se: cela  
Ei: marque de la négation  
Ole: 3ième personne du singulier du verbe olla qui veut dire être  
Mystää: queue  
Kotoisi: tête  
-n: marque du génitif (dit genetiivi en finnois)


	3. Chapter 2

**kaksiluku:ajatella hyvää Nightwishiin**

Le samedi débuta sous une pluie fine. Helsinki était détrempée, telle un chien.  
Lili se réveilla avec cette odeur très caractéristique en pareil temps. Les yeux clos, elle humait l'air, blottie dans ses draps et le savourait pleinement. Elle adorait la pluie, l'entendre dans sa course, la musique qu'elle produisait en tombant sur les tuiles, ce qu'elle représentait. La jeune femme paressa encore quelques minutes. Elle n'était pas pressée de commencer une nouvelle journée d'angoisses. Pour elle, attendre était comme marcher jusqu'à l'échafaud, surtout depuis qu'elle avait lu Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné de Hugo. Elle avait cru s'évanouir par ce flot de sensations tellement fortes et oppressantes, qui pouvaient être, dans un degré moindre, telles dans sa situation actuelle de paranoïaque anxieuse. Alors, elle resta accrochée à ce petit instant suspendu dans le temps, comme si elle pouvait le figer à jamais. Elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle dut se résoudre à se lever. Elle prit son temps pour s'étirer et bailler. Puis, elle posa les pieds sur le tapis et chercha ses pantoufles du bout des orteils. Une fois enfilées, elle se mit sur ses deux jambes. Sa tête tourna. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le mur à sa gauche et saisit son ventre de l'autre. Une nausée l'avait prise. Elle respira fort, les yeux fermés. Le vertige passa assez vite. Elle quitta sa chambre, un long débat mental en route qui consistait en un besoin: manger ou ne pas manger.  
Son ventre grondait. Elle soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu cette sensation? Était-ce de la faim? Elle se traita de tous les noms. Bien entendu que c'était la faim. Elle crevait de famine, si on poussait le bouchon un peu loin. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle mit tout cela en sourdine, les effluves du café la calmant sur place. Ne pas avoir trop l'air déprimée, sinon...Helen ne la lâcherait pas. La tête blonde de sa colocataire la rassura quelque part. Elle n'aurait pas à ruminer toute seule. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, occupée à sortir du placard du haut, à droite de l'évier, le sucrier. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, elle fut surprise, la Française n'avait fait aucun bruit, et elle lui sourit.  
- Hei, mitä kuuluu, demanda-t-elle.  
Lili répondit comme d'accoutumée: avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Et toi?  
- Oui, fit-elle dans un bâillement, j'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus, mais bon.

Elle s'étira après avoir déposé la cafetière sur la table. Toutes deux s'assirent en silence.  
Lili jouait avec sa cuiller quand Anton arriva, encore à moitié endormi. Il trainait les pieds. Les filles avaient deviné sa présence au bruit unique de ses tongs sur le carrelage. C'était le seul à avoir détroqué ses pantoufles pour les tongs dans l'appartement.  
- Moi, lâcha-t-il d'un ton soporifique.  
Il s'assit, s'affala en vérité, se servit son café, et se réveilla peu à peu avec cette boisson en silence, oubliant le monde autour de lui. En général, il ne fallait pas chercher à lui dire quelque chose de très important le matin au risque d'un oubli total. Anton n'était pas encore assez réveillé avant son café bu et digéré. Il avait l'air totalement fasciné par sa tasse sous tous ses angles.  
Lili se dirigea vers la salle de bains, gênée par ce silence. Elle s'enferma et se lava, ce qui réveilla Johann dont la chambre se trouvait collée à cette pièce. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il l'attendait à la porte, ce qui la fit sursauter.  
- Kiitos de me réveiller, dit-il le sourire en coin.  
Elle sourit. Un petit sourire qui s'évapora très vite. Elle ne s'attarda pas et fila dans sa chambre pour se vêtir. Puis, elle tourna en rond, balançait ses bras ou se tordait les mains. L'attente débutait. Chaque minute, un nouveau poids d'angoisse venait la paralyser un peu plus. Elle tenta de lire, sans succès. Même A Christmas Carol ne la distrayait pas. Elle s'essaya au dessin, au su-doku, aux mots fléchés, croisés, à caser, rien à faire. Elle échoua en révisant quelque leçon. Sa concentration était affectée par son angoisse.  
L'heure de déjeuner vint, et les prises de tête avec. Aucun de ses trois colocataires ne voulaient qu'elle ne s'enferme à nouveau sans qu'elle n'ait mangé quelque chose. Pendant leur dispute, si on pouvait nommer leurs joutes verbales assez calmes niveau décibels ainsi, Lili fumait cigarette sur cigarette, perchée seule sur le petit balcon d'une des fenêtres du salon, mouillée par moments par la pluie qui s'était presque tarie depuis le matin. Cette manie due à sa nervosité finissait d'achever son soupçon de faim.  
- C'est ça que tu veux? Tomber dans les pommes au concert, lâcha Helen, dépitée.  
Cette tirade fit pleurer la brunette. Le concert. Bordel, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pourquoi n'achevait-on pas les gens au lieu de les laisser agoniser sur le bord de la route de cette manière aussi barbare? Sa comparaison était sensiblement exagérée, mais sa fatigue et son stress avaient raison d'elle. Anton la tira vers l'intérieur et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Allez, dis pourquoi ça te terrorise, murmura-t-il.  
La jeune femme reprit sa respiration, malmenée par ses sanglots. Elle se laissa bercer par le jeune homme.  
- On ne te dira rien, poursuivit-il pour l'encourager.  
- J'ai... j'ai peur. J'ai peur des hommes. J'ai peur que ça se passe mal. J'ai peur de ne plus savoir mon finnois. J'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi. De ne pas être à la hauteur...  
Les autres se fixèrent un instant. Encore une fois, ils saisissaient le profond manque de confiance personnel de leur colocataire et ce quelque chose qui la rongeait mais qu'elle refusait d'aborder à tout prix.  
- Bon. D'accord. Écoute, on sera tous là pendant le show. Et Helen sera avec toi pour les voir ensuite. Tu ne seras pas seule. Allez, fit-il en la berçant une nouvelle fois. On va manger.  
Il la lâcha enfin, et tous les quatre prirent leur repas . Johann, de par son caractère optimiste, détendit l'atmosphère avec ses blagues aussi  
tordantes les unes que les autres.  
Le repas se passa sans anicroches. L'après-midi apporta son lot d'excitations et d'effervescences. Les quatre colocataires n'avaient pas réellement sorti le bout de leurs nez ce semestre là, et la perspective d'une telle soirée les transportait tous, Lili plus angoissée qu'autre chose. Elle se garda d'exprimer à nouveau cette émotion, et se rappelait les propos d'Anton. Il avait raison. Elle pouvait se calmer suffisamment pour rendre la soirée assez agréable. Il manquerait plus qu'elle pète un plomb en plein milieu du concert. L'impatience finit par la gagner. Vivement d'y être qu'on n'en parle plus! Comme si ses amis avaient lu dans ses pensées, ils l'en extirpèrent et allèrent au Hartwall Arena, situé plus au centre-ville, songeant à la petite foule qui devait déjà camper sur place. Avant de partir, ils avaient pris soin de bien fermer l'appartement.

L'air frais raviva un peu la jeune femme. La tête en l'air, elle humait les odeurs de la ville. Bien que la plupart n'étaient pas superbes, elle se sentait renaître, parce qu'elle était dehors. Elle s'accorda à un peu d'excitation infantile et elle s'amusa avec Anton et Johann qui s'éclataient en joutes verbales rondement menées. En plus, elle en apprenait plus sur les subtilités du finnois, et rien que cela la rendait heureuse. Helen les pressa à s'entasser dans sa vieille Fiat à la peinture vert bouteille. Ils obéirent, avec un peu de lenteur à son goût, tant ils étaient morts de rire.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de boire, persifla-t-elle en mettant la clé dans le contact.  
- Oh non, on est nés dans des barriques de bière, tu le sais bien, rétorqua Johann assis derrière elle. Oh, t'es à la place du mort, Lili.  
Celle-ci se raidit soudain. Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard après avoir bouclé sa ceinture.  
- Je-suis-stressée-commence-pas-avec-ça, rumina-t-elle les dents serrées.  
- Oh la la, je plaisantais, dit-il, déçu.  
Il se carra bien, soupira, lui tira la langue comme un enfant et mit sa propre ceinture. Il trouva vite du réconfort auprès d'Anton et ils poursuivirent leur manège en massacrant les paroles de Nightwish. Lili n'en pouvait plus. C'était un avant-goût de sa très longue agonie de ce soir. Elle se boucha les oreilles, et rien que pour les embêter, râla en allemand. Helen perdit également patience, car elle perdait souvent sa concentration. Elle pila à un feu rouge, se retourna pour regarder les garçons et hurla:  
- Bordel! Vous pouvez pas vous calmer cinq secondes? A cette allure, on va passer la soirée dans le fossé!  
Ils la fixèrent, penauds.  
- Tu as tes règles, demanda Anton d'une toute petite voix.  
Lili se mit à rire, et ne put se contrôler, sous le regard noir de la blonde. Elle redémarra, et leur pria de se la fermer, juste le temps de la fin du trajet. Après, ils pouvaient faire les singes autant qu'ils voulaient, mais pas pendant qu'elle conduisait!  
Pendant le trajet, la petite brunette se laissait envahir par des rêveries mêlées de souvenirs. Helsinki offrait un paysage unique. Entre les regroupements d'habitations et de commerces s'étendaient des lacs et bois à perte de vue, comme si sacrifier quelques hectares de verdure demeurait du sacrilège aux yeux des Finlandais. Ce peuple avait un profond respect pour la nature, et cela se voyait à chaque endroit où l'on posait les yeux. C'était sans doute cela qui avait attiré la jeune Française: un sorte de retour dans le sein duquel l'Homme était né. Même si nombreux sont les parcs préservés dans son pays natal, ce n'était pas pareil. En parallèle, on rasait champs, bois et donnait des autorisations de construction là où normalement c'était impossible. Là où des dizaines d'espèces d'animaux avaient élu domicile avant qu'on ne les y chasse par besoin croissant de place.  
De derrière la vitre salie par les dernières pluies de ce mois d'avril, elle songea à la France, là où elle avait ses racines, là où tout avait été brisé. Elle se concentra pour ne pas pleurer. Helen, bien que concentrée par la conduite, avait noté son changement d'humeur, et lui jetait des regards emplis de compassion. Elle souffrait de voir son amie tourmentée en silence, détaché du monde présent. Elle lui posa une main consolatrice un instant avant de ne changer de vitesse. Lili apprécia, malgré qu'elle ait eu tressailli au contact. Elle rejeta ses souvenirs pour les enfouir au fond d'elle et afficha un petit sourire timide pour rassurer la blonde d'habitude joviale.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent en ville, d'où l'animation typique lui donnait une impression de ne jamais dormir.  
Et comme les garçons l'avaient supposé, du monde se trouvait déjà sur les lieux. On aurait dit une procession. Nerveuse. Bruyante. Mais, une procession. Helen réussit à se garer non loin, à cinq minutes. Ils sortirent du véhicule, vérifièrent méticuleusement que la vieille toyota était bien fermée, et se dirigèrent vers le lieu du concert, Lili tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette. L'attente débutait.

Petit lexique

Ajatella hyvää jksta: être bien disposé envers quelqu'un

Hei/moi: salut

Mita kuuluu?: comment vas-tu (vernaculaire, courant)


	4. Chapter 3

**Kolmekulu: herättää mielenkiintoa Tuomas Holopainen**

Les fans étaient entrés dans la salle de concert plongée dans la pénombre. On sentait l'effervescence monter d'un cran quand tous avaient choisi leur place -de gré ou de force, et attendu le début du show. Les portables se tenaient prêts pour capturer des instants magiques. Les tubes lumineux qu'on tenait à la main dansaient déjà au rythme de scandeurs des plus impatients.  
Lili et ses colocataires avaient réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au premier rang de la fosse sans réellement le réaliser encore. Ils avaient du jouer des coudes, Helen, Anton et Johann ayant souhaité que leur amie puisse être privilégiée. C'était un moment inoubliable, alors ils avaient voulu que cela le soit jusqu'au bout. Quitte à se recevoir des coups de coudes par dizaines. La jeune française fixait la scène nerveusement. De quoi se sentir grisée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle soupira. Allez, profite, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Elle ajusta les bretelles de son débardeur. La jeune femme avait choisi une tenue assez simple, légèrement ample, pour ne pas se sentir asphyxiée. Elle avait ainsi deux débardeurs superposés l'un sur l'autre, le plus long qui avalait ses hanches -noir, était recouvert d'un couleur blanche et orné de motifs indiens irisés, un peu plus court mais très joli. Un sarouel noir parachevait son look de baba-punk. En souliers, elle avait des chassures de skateboard noires aux lacets blancs et rouges, et des bracelets qu'on qualifiait "rock" ornaient ses fins poignets. Dans ses longs cheveux noirs, elle avait fait une fine tresse dans laquelle elle avait glissé des perles et plumes. Elle portait un pendentif discret: un attrapeur de rêves. Elle adorait ces objets là. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle en aurait acheté pleins, mais son budget était limité.

Lili jeta un oeil vers ses amis qui lui souriaient et semblaient tels des oisillons excités à l'idée d'entamer leur premier vol. Helen se pencha vers elle et lui demanda en parlant assez fort pour être bien ouïe:  
- Ça va?  
- Je décède un peu mais oui... ça va, lui répondis la française, un peu tendue.  
- T'as intérêt hein, la charria son amie qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Les lumières vinrent progressivement, et le groupe de metal Battle Beast, finlandais lui aussi, prit place sur scène pour assurer la première partie. Leur son inspiré du genre des années 80, brut mais efficace, chauffa la salle qui n'attendait que cela. Les premiers headbangs et mains brandies secouaient la foule en délire. Lili n'était pas très fan de leur musique, cependant, elle apprécia leur live. Elle put se défouler sur leurs chansons pour évacuer son angoisse.

Puis, de nouveau le silence et le noir, qui ne furent que de courte durée. Une cornemuse entama l'hymne de la Finlande, et les lumières bleues esquissèrent la silhouette de Troy Donoclay. Les fans agitaient leurs tubes et leurs briquets. Lili n'avait pas besoin de voir ses colocataires pour savoir qu'ils devaient chanter. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, les membres de Nightwish arrivèrent et complétèrent la musique avec leurs propres instruments. La jeune femme crut faire une double crise cardiaque en voyant Tuomas Holopainen et Marco Hietala à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Le show à proprement parler débuta avec Taikaltavi, une ballade splendide chantée par le bassiste du combo en finnois, ce qui arracha des larmes à la jeune française qui l'aimait beaucoup. La transition avec Storytime fut parfaite, et la Suédoise Anette Olzon arriva sur scène, salua le public en anglais avant de ne chanter les premières paroles du morceau. La foule était en délire. Lili tenta une expérience pour vibrer davantage. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la musique qui la fit presque partir en transe. Elle se laissa bercer par l'univers onirique suggéré par les morceaux de leur dernier album, et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues sans en éprouver de la honte tant leur musique lui faisait office de médecine. Elle se balançait de droite et de gauche au rythme des mélodies, les yeux souvent clos.  
Puis, à un moment donné, tandis que le groupe jouait Wish I Had An Angel, sur lequel Anette Olzon se défendait très bien, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la même voix que Tarja Turunen, l'ancienne chanteuse, Lili sentit qu'on lui fichait des coups de coudes. Elle sortit littéralement de sa bulle et vit les regards insistants de ses amis. Elle les interrogea silencieusement. Helen se colla le plus possible à son oreille pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre et lui hurla -elle n'avait pas le choix- ces quelques mots:  
- Tu es dans leur collimateur!  
- Quoi?!  
- Marco te singe depuis pratiquement le début!  
Lorsqu'elle comprit ses paroles, la jeune femme fixa le bassiste qui, en effet, entre deux chansons ou -comme à cet instant précis - pendant qu'il gueulait dans son micro: _I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel tonight, your Virgin Mary undone_ lui faisait des clins d'oeil ou des signes de la main quand il n'était pas occupé avec son instrument. Elle se mit à rougir violemment, et à sentir une énorme bouffée d'angoisse lui griser les neurones. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Décidément, lui et Tuomas Holopainen avaient jeté leur dévolu sur elle; les deux musiciens aimant communiquer avec leurs fans, voire plaisanter. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que tous les deux l'avaient bien mirée en train de faire son manège étrange entre comportement autistique et transe. Et cela la terrassait plus qu'autre chose. Oui, elle avait beau être aux premières loges, cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire remarquer tellement elle excellait dans l'art de paraître invisible.  
- Je suis censée faire quoi, demanda-t-elle à sa colocataire, tout en se cassant les cordes vocales.  
Celle-ci parut un peu surprise par sa question, mais se contenta d'un gros sourire.  
- Montre-leur que tu les aimes!  
Lili trouva l'idée très mauvaise. Et comment l'exprimer, à part comment elle le faisait jusqu'alors? Elle roula les yeux. Bon, ok, si elle le voulait. La jeune française décida de se lâcher - un peu, car malgré tout, elle restait assez figée. Lorsque le bassiste revint lui faire signe, elle le lui renvoya en un pouce levé et entama un headbang endiablé, quitte à se briser la nuque. Marco et Tuomas avaient l'air d'apprécier. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se lachèrent comme de beaux diables. En fait, si on les regardait bien, surtout le claviériste, on aurait eu songé qu'ils étaient possédés par leur musique.  
Lili se sentait revivre le temps du concert. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle s'autorisait à sortir de sa réserve et sa carapace protectrice pour chanter à tue-tête avec Anette, faire du air guitar avec Emppu Vuorinen, et danser comme une folle. Helen avait raison. Elle devait montrer son amour pour le groupe, son amour inconditionnel. C'étaient les seuls qui lui procuraient autant de bien à travers leurs mélodies, malgré les changements bouleversants qu'ils avaient traversés depuis 1996.

A la fin du show, elle hurla même:  
- KIITOS!  
Et tant pis s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendue, au moins l'avaient-ils vue le crier. Et cela lui suffisait amplement. La salle se désemplit peu à peu, or l'effervescence n'avait pas baissé d'un cheveu. Nightwish avait assuré. Les fans de leur pays natal en avaient eu pour leurs plus belles attentes. Puis, les savoir de nouveau au bercail y avait également joué. Pendant ce temps agité, Lili retourna se renfermer en elle, déjà tétanisée à l'idée de voir les membres du combo off-stage. Anton et Johann la prirent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle pour l'encourager et la saluer par la même occasion.  
- Allez, on y va. Il nous faut attraper le bus, sinon, ce sera à pieds!  
Les transports en commun qui les menaient jusqu'à leur quartier s'arrêtaient de circuler entre une heure trente et cinq heures trente. Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main avant que les garçons ne se noient dans la foule qui sortait.  
- Arrête de te ronger les ongles, dit Helen qui vit son amie se faire une sorte de camisole de force avec ses bras et finalement se ronger lesdits ongles. Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils se feront un plaisir de te voir, sourit-elle, amusée.  
La jeune française leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira d'exaspération.  
- Mais c'est _ça_ le problème!... Je me suis fait voir... Oh mon Dieu...  
Sa colocataire la prit vivement dans ses bras pour l'inciter à se calmer, et la berça lentement.  
- Ça ira, crois-moi. Tout s'est super bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Tu n'es pas seule non plus. Je serai là. Je pourrais te servir de sanakirja si jamais tu perds ton finnois, finit-elle sur une note d'humour.  
Lili desserra l'étreinte et lui sourit enfin. Elle essuya des perles de larmes. De toutes façons, à ce stade, c'était inutile. Son maquillage avait coulé et ses orbes étaient un peu rouges et gonflés.  
- Tu sais que j'ai le CLES3 en anglais, hein, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.  
- Ah oui! Bah... ouais, non en gros je vais servir à rien, pleurnicha la blonde pour de faux.  
Lili éclata de rire et lui étreignit l'épaule.  
- Si, tu me serviras. Tu m'empêcheras de fuir ou de tomber dans les pommes.  
Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les loges, sous l'oeil avisé de l'équipe d'organisation et de sécurité.

lexilogos du chapitre:

Herättää mielenkiintoa (jksta): éveiller de l'intérêt chez quelqu'un  
Kiitos: merci  
Sanakirja: dictionnaire


	5. Chapter 4

Neljäkulu: tuuma arvaamaton

Pendant quelques minutes, Lili se sentit décéder chaque seconde qui s'égrenait. Sa respiration, mise à mal par son angoisse, finissait de lui broyer sa poitrine. Elle oubliait même par moments d'inspirer, se contenant telle une plongeuse professionnelle. Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements nerveux, et ses tempes la faisaient souffrir au point qu'elle crut faire une syncope. Helen avait vite réalisé l'état émotionnel de la brunette et lui avait proposé sa main à serrer, tout cela en silence. Avec le temps, la jolie blonde avait appris que parler dans ces moments là ne faisait qu'aggraver une situation déjà assez tendue.

L'envers du décor, ce qu'on appelait backstage dans un accent anglais approximatif, était impressionnant par son désordre apparent et son aspect "fourmilière". Les machinistes et autres techniciens travaillaient sans relâche. Ils couraient de partout, se balançaient des directives ici ou là, s'entraidaient, soulevaient des choses très lourdes. La jeune française eut peur qu'on les empale et elle se figeait dès que son amie et elle croisaient des gens en pleine manoeuvre. Pour un concert de deux heures, il y avait au moins le nonuple de temps de préparation et de démontage, chaque musicien apportant ses propres instruments.  
Après avoir dépassé ce véritable souk de matériel professionnel, les deux jeunes femmes purent brandir leurs pass qu'elles avaient mis autour de leurs cous en chemin. Les agents de la sécurité les contrôlèrent, avec le sourire, et leur souhaitèrent de passer un bon moment.  
- Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, psalmodia Lili qui faillit broyer la main de sa colocataire.  
Celle-ci s'arrêta à deux pas des loges et la fixa longuement. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. On aurait eu dit que la jeune française allait se mettre à pleurer ou s'évanouir à tout instant.  
- Viens là, l'invita la finlandaise en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Respire calmement...Allez! Je veux t'entendre!  
Lili lui obéit docilement et s'appliqua à respirer correctement.  
- Et garde en tête qu'ils sont humains. On y va?  
La brunette hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de peur de trahir son émotion. A cet instant, elle avait la sensation d'être sous l'emprise de drogue, car beaucoup de détails sensoriels passèrent à la trappe et elle se sentait flotter. Néanmoins, elle réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'elle vit les membres de son groupe de musique favori qui discutaient gaiement autour d'un verre. Elle se planqua derrière Helen; mais c'était trop tard.  
- Hey! Ce ne serait pas la petite brune de la fosse, questionna Marco Hietala.  
Le bassiste se leva et se dirigea vers les deux fans, les autres le suivant du regard, et Helen qui poussait gentiment Lili pour qu'elle se montre. Elle finit par capituler; or, elle se prit d'affection pour le sol devant ses chaussures qu'elle mirait fixement.  
- Oh, mais il ne faut pas être timide comme ça, poursuivit Marco le sourire aux lèvres.  
D'habitude, les fans qu'ils rencontraient étaient plus expansifs, même les plus réservés d'entre eux. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils avaient à faire avec une fille aussi introvertie que la jeune française. Pour soulager sa colocataire, Helen prit les devants, espérant sans doute que cela aiderait tout le monde.  
- Hyvää iltaa, salua-t-elle. Minä olen Helen ja tässä on ystäväni Lili.  
Anette Olzon, bien qu'elle ne parlait pas finnois, avait compris le sens des paroles de la blonde. Elle se leva à sa tour et saisit Lili par les épaules avant de ne la serrer contre son coeur un bref instant. A ce contact, la concernée arracha son regard du sol pour les fixer dans les orbes lagon de la chanteuse et décocha un tout petit sourire.  
- Les garçons ne vont pas te manger. Ils ont des looks de durs (surtout Marco avec son air de viking), mais ce sont des tendres au fond, la rassura la suédoise tout sourire.

La jeune française consentit à se détendre suffisamment pour saluer Marco qui était resté debout, et respectivement Emppu Vuorinen -qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, Jukka Nevalainen avec son fidèle bandana sur la tête, Troy Donoclay qui était devenu un ami sincère pour le groupe, et Tuomas Holopainen qui lui rendit son sourire timide. Oui, Anette avait raison. Ils invitèrent les deux fans à se joindre à eux. Les genoux des uns et des autres se touchaient. Il faisait bon vivre, l'ambiance était conviviale, voire amicale. Pas de prise de tête, juste de l'humanité.  
Lili osait à peine les regarder tous. Ses mains nouées par l'angoisse, elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait toujours rêvé de les rencontrer pour leur faire part de ce que leur musique lui apportait au quotidien; cependant, à cet instant, ce ne fut qu'un vide sidéral dans sa tête. De plus, elle avait peur de se mettre à pleurer si elle commençait à parler. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Helen se sentit encore obligée de sauver la mise. Il fallait la pousser parfois pour qu'elle sorte d'elle-même.  
- Lili est une très grande fan, commença-t-elle.  
- Niinkö, demanda le claviériste.  
- Ouh là! Si elle pouvait passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à vous écouter, je crois qu'elle le ferait. Enfin, la concernée réagit. Elle soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu exagères, murmura-t-elle.  
Elles se toisèrent un bref moment, sous l'oeil amusé des musiciens.  
- C'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'ils t'avaient sauvée la vie?  
La brunette crut mourir sur le coup. Elle baissa la tête pour que personne ne se rende compte des larmes qui commençaient à briller dans ses yeux. Oui, ils l'avaient sauvée, mais indirectement. Son amie commença à regretter d'avoir dit cela. Elle étreignit son épaule et lui murmura auteeksi. Lili prit son courage à deux mains, s'essuya le coin des yeux et fixa Tuomas qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Après tout, c'était lui le prinicipal compositeur du combo. Elle lut dans ses iris bleus s'il lui fallait prendre mot pour mot ce que sa colocataire avait énoncé. Elle lut également de la douceur et de la gentillesse, et cela lui suffit à se lancer.  
- Kyllä, fut sa réponse.  
Puis, elle esquissa un faible sourire.  
- Merci beaucoup de me soigner à travers chaque note que vous créez et interprétez... vraiment... kiitos.  
Avec le plus grand naturel, il lui prit une main par dessus la table basse qui les séparait, et il nota que ses bracelets n'étaient là que pour camoufler des cicatrices par dizaines. Parmi toutes ces marques devait se trouver celles par lesquelles elle avait failli y passer.  
- Merci à toi d'être présente pour nous l'exprimer et de nous donner une place aussi chère dans ta vie, lui retourna-t-il.  
Un sourire timide glissa sur ses lippes. C'était sans doute la plus belle expression que Lili avait pu aimer chez lui. Au fond d'elle, elle réalisa que c'était le premier homme qui la touchait depuis...  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rappelle de cela maintenant! Un sanglot naquit dans sa poitrine et chercha à sortir par tous les moyens. La jeune femme s'affola.  
- Il faut que je prenne l'air, balbutia-t-elle.  
Et elle sortit de la loge sans demander son reste.

Elle tituba de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus et s'affaissa contre le mur. Enfin, elle laissa le sanglot s'exprimer. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle remonta ses genoux près de sa poitrine et colla son front contre eux. Elle pleura tout son soûl et regretta même d'avoir accepté ce cadeau offert par ses colocataires. Si elle avait eu une existence plus normale également, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi. Elle avait vite compris que le claviériste avait miré ses cicatrices. Ces immondices qui l'amochaient. Elle se haïssait plus fort à cet instant. Comment avaient-ils pu lui adresser la parole aussi gentiment? C'était inconcevable. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Une erreur dans l'humanité. Une grossière erreur.  
Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, légèrement étouffés par le simili moquette de luxe dont était tapissé le sol. Elle redressa à peine la tête, mais reconnut Tuomas Holopainen. Elle pensa très fort: "allez vous-en!" Il s'assit à côté d'elle et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Lili avait cessé de pleurer.  
- Ça te dit de tout planter et de voir du pays, demanda-t-il soudainement.  
La jeune femme le mira, à la limite du choc. Qu'entendait-il par là?  
- Tu veux visiter la Finlande, non?  
Bien sûr qu'elle en mourait d'envie, cependant, elle n'avait pu le faire par manque de temps et de moyens pécuniers. Elle acquiesça quand même. Alors, il lui expliqua vite fait son idée fraîchement pondue, très spontanée; et elle le trouva cinglé et à côté de la plaque.  
Tuomas la prit dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait un frère ou un ami; ce qui finit de la tuer sur place.  
Un silence les berça. Lili se demandait ce qui se passait. Mais pourquoi les gens... _eux_... _lui_... se montraient aussi humains avec elle?  
- Je t'offre une opportunité de trouver le bonheur, murmura le musicien au bout d'un moment.

Avant de ne prendre en considération les conséquences de leurs actes, tous deux quittèrent les lieux en douce et partirent le plus loin possible.

Lexilogos:

Tuuma arvaamaton: une idée imprévisible  
Hyvää iltaa: bonsoir  
Minä olen: je suis  
Ja: et (à ne pas confondre avec l'allemand)  
Tässä on ystäväni: voici mon ami  
Niinkö: vraiment (question)  
Auteeksi: désolé  
Kyllä: oui


End file.
